The Last Jump
"The Last Jump" is the 36th episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Able Squad and Charlie Squad land in Washington D.C. to attack a Neo Lord breeding facility. Bronski gets shot down, but is able to escape his e-frame and join Marsala in his. Winfield then recalls Able Squad, and wants them to depart immediately despite Marsh's objection that the jumptroops won't have proper cover. On the Resolute II, Winfield tells them that he is sending them to locate Phaeton's doomsday device, and Algernon will go with them to determine the best way to destroy it. Bronski, with no e-frame, remains behind. Meanwhile, Praetorius has prematurely released all his Neo Lords, so they have no wings and lack intelligence. However, they cause immense trouble for the jumptroops, destroying their evac shuttle and forcing them to withdraw. Winfield lets Bronski take his personal shuttle to get them out, and he arrives just as it appeared as though the jumptroops last stand at the Washington Monument would fail. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *Wolf Bronski *Marsala *Avery F. Butler *Algernon *Praetorius *Galba *J.J. Grimley Quotes *Captain Butler to the jumptroop squadron: "This may be the last jump we make in this war, so it's your last chance to get it right!" *Marsala, remembering Phaeton's earlier words to him and now offering a challenge: Phaeton (in flashback): "You are a fool, Marsala. Some day you'll understand that I am always on the winning side." Marsala: "Not this time, Phaeton." *Captain Butler upon being deprived of E-frame support for the second time: "Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves...again." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *The Battle of Battle Creek, between the Resistance with their e-frames and captured hovertanks and a group of Neosapien Hovertanks, continues. *Able Squad, minus Bronski, is sent to Great Slave Lake in Canada to search for Phaeton's doomsday device. *The arrival of Charlie Company in Washington D.C. forces Praetorius to release his brood of Neo Lords before they are fully developed, the result being that they lack intelligence and their wings are nonfunctional. *Avery Butler is severely wounded. *Bronski retrieves Charlie Company. *During the wait before the attack Marsala has a flashback that doesn't seem to have any background in an actual episode. If it is supposed to be a real event rather than a fabrication of Marsala's, it would have to be before the second season (Phaeton clearly does not have AMS) and probably after Phaeton's invasion (since he would have little reason to say that he is always on the winning side before that), though it is difficult to say when such an encounter might occur. Also, the scene does not match previous flashbacks detailing the end of the First Neosapien Rebellion. It may be that this scene takes place between the two major rebellions and is an indication of a deeper history between the two (characters as well as wars) than previously shown. Even these limitations are not definite, and the viewer is left to decide on his own. *At the end of the last episode, we saw thousands of jumptroops and E-frames descending on the Earth after Winfield ordered the attack as Grimley was warning the Exofleet to not attack. This episode begins with Able Squad and the rest of the E-frame and jumptroop force still safely on board the Arnhem awaiting the time for the attack, and in between these scenes Praetorius and Galba have a discussion about the latter's treason. As Able Squad arrives in D.C., Galba is already seen being moved into a shuttle. So it seems as though there are some temporal discrepancies between the two episodes. 49 3 36